Penguntit
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Saat Rin sedang membeli pesanan ayahnya di toko, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Siapa Pria botak bertubuh besar itu?


**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Rin sebagai adik dan Len sebagai kakak laki-laki**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan milik Saya. Ceritanya jelas milik Saya

_Let the story begin..._

**Penguntit**

**.**

.

.

Matahari senja sebentar lagi akan menghilang, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bukit. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru dan disertai taburan-taburan awan putih yang bagaikan kapas putih nan lembut, kini semua itu sekarang berwarna jingga, warna yang memancarkan keindahan matahari senja.

Burung-burung bangau terbang berjejer menghiasi langit senja, menuju sangkarnya. Para pegawai kantor pun menyudahi aktifitasnya dan pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

Di samping semua kegiatan yang sedang terjadi, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Seseorang tengah berlari di pinggir taman kota. Dan orang itu adalah Rin, gadis remaja berumur 14 tahun.

Wajah Rin saat ini terlihat pucat, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran di sekitar tubuhnya. Rin terus lari dan berlari, ia tidak berhenti berlari sedetik pun sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat persembunyian yang bagus, yaitu di tempat permainan anak. Rin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding yang menyerupai benteng.

_'Semoga orang itu tidak menemukanku di sini!'_ batin Rin harap-harap cemas dengan pandangan tetap ke arah seorang pria botak bertubuh besar dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya dan tampak kebingungan karena tidak dapat menemukan Rin.

Pria itu terus mengikutinya semenjak ia keluar dari warung kopi. Ayahnya meminta tolong kepadanya untuk dibelikan kopi saset. Maka dari itu ia pergi ke warung kopi untuk membelinya.

Di warung, saat sedang membeli kopi, ia menyadari bahwa seorang pria botak bertubuh besar yang duduk di pojok ruangan terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Ia pikir itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi saat pulang ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Dan ternyata benar, seseorang sedang mengikutinya dan orang itu adalah pria botak bertubuh besar yang ia lihat di warung kopi tadi.

Rin mempercepat langkah kakinya, takut jika seandainya pria itu mempunyai niat jahat kepadanya. Namun pria tersebut juga mempercepat langkahnya, hal ini lantas membuat Rin semakin panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin pun berlari kencang menjauhi pria tersebut, berharap agar pria tersebut tidak mengikutinya lagi. Namun keadaan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Karena pria itu juga berlari mengejarnya. Dan sekarang di sinilah Rin, bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang menyerupai benteng.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin menghela nafas lega karena hingga saat ini pria tersebut tidak dapat menemukan dirinya. Rin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dari keadaan yang seperti sedang memata-matai, lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah pulang. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah tangan menepuk dan memegang bahunya.

Refleks, dengan cepat Rin menepis tangan tersebut dan langsung meninju orang yang tadi memegang bahunya.

"Aduh! Itu sakit, Rin!" ucap orang tersebut, meringis kesakitan.

Sesaat raut wajah Rin berubah kebingungan ketika mendengar suara barusan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut. Dilihatnyalah orang yang tadinya ia tinju, yang kini terduduk di jalan.

"Len!" pekik Rin saat melihat siapa orang yang ia tinju tadi. Orang tersebut adalah Len, kembarannya.

Len mendelik. "Jangan hanya menyebut namaku saja! Kau tahu maksudku." tegasnya.

Len tidak setuju dengan cara Rin memanggilnya, karena ia lebih tua 5 menit dari pada Rin. Dan walaupun hanya beda 5 menit, Len tetaplah lebih tua dari Rin dan Rin harus menghormati Len sebagai kakak laki-lakinya.

"Iya… iya. Len-niichan," ucap Rin menurutinya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba main mukul seenaknya?" tanya Len, sambil berusaha berdiri.

Rin diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len. Ia menatap bola mata Len yang berwarna biru langit, yang tentu saja sama dengan warna bola matanya. Ia menatap Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Rin?" tanya Len bingung.

Rin masih diam. Namun tiba-tiba saja Rin menyerbu Len sambil menangis. Ia lega karena Len ada di sini. Lalu, sambil menangis, ia ceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia telat pulang, kenapa ia tadi meninju kembarannya itu, dan kenapa ia menangis. Semuanya ia ceritakan pada Len dengan sesenggukan.

"Hmm…." gumam Len sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Hiks… jadi gimana dong? Aku takut kalau seandainya orang itu masih mengejarku," ucap Rin sesenggukan.

"Udah jangan nangis lagi," ujar Len menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Rin.

Rin mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia mengusap matanya untuk menghapus air mata. Saat membuka mata, Rin terpaku. Ia tercekat saat melihat pria botak tersebut berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Len dengan sangat erat.

Len merasakan perubahan adiknya itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Rin dan melihat ada pria botak bertubuh besar berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Len.

"Itu… orang yang kuceritakan tadi. Dia orang yang dari tadi mengejarku," jawab Rin pelan. Ketakutan mulai melandanya.

Pria botak itu mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Pria tersebut semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Dan semakin…

"Lari Rin!" perintah Len sambil menarik Rin, menjauhi pria tersebut. Rin pun menurutinya.

"Tunggu!" teriak pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut lalu mengejar mereka. Rin dan Len mempercepat larinya. Namun apa daya, pria tersebut berlari lebih cepat dari mereka dan berhasil memegang tangan Rin.

"Lepasin!" teriak Rin, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Woi! Lepasin Dia nggak!" hardik Len pada pria tersebut.

Rei lalu mendorong pria tersebut dan akan menghajarnya. Tapi tindakannya itu terhenti saat pria tersebut mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Tunggu. Saya bukan orang jahat."

"Jadi Anda siapa? Kenapa ngejar-ngejar adik Saya?" tanya Len tanpa melonggarkan kewapadaannya.

Pria tersebut menurunkan tangannya. "Saya polisi lalu lintas yang bekerja di kota ini. Saya ingin mengembalikan dompet nona ini yang terjatuh di jalan tiga hari yang lalu" jawab pria tersebut, yang ternyata seorang polisi lalu lintas.

"Dompetku?" tanya Rin.

Rin lalu mengambil dompet tersebut dan memeriksanya, apakah dompet itu benar-benar miliknya. Dan ternyata benar, dompet itu miliknya.

"Iya, ini dompet Saya. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya," ucap Rin berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama"

"Maafkan kami karena sudah salah sangka"

Polisi itu tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Wajar kalau kalian salah sangka."

Lalu polisi itu pun pulang dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin dan Len. Mereka pun membalas lambaian polisi tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu, sih, bikin heboh," ledek Len tiba-tiba, yang sukses mendapat lirikan tajam dari Rin.

"Mana kutahu kalau itu polisi." Jawabnya sewot.

Setelah sosok pak polisi tersebut menghilang, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang terus mengamati mereka sejak tadi dari balik pepohonan. Sambil tersenyum, sosok tersebut terus menatap Rin dan kembarannya yang sedang berjalan pulang menujuh rumah mereka.

**End**

**.**

.

.

Oke. Rin dan Len di sini benar-benar OOC. Yah, bagaimana tidak, penulis hanya mengubah nama tokoh dari cerpen yang pernah penulis masukkan ke blog. Hehehe, ada yang pernah baca sebelumnya di blog penulis?

_Well,_ penulis harap pembaca sekalian menikmati fanfic ini.

Penulis akan merasa senang jika pembaca sekalian memberi kritik dan saran mengenai fanfic ini.

Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita lainnya...


End file.
